


Your own darkness.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Dark One's Dagger, Darkness, Drabble, Episode: s06e13 Ill-Boding Patterns, Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x13] : “You tell your father that he killed Beowulf, that he is a monster, and you begin to hate him for that. The truth is, Baelfire, that you weren't able to see the darkness in your own heart. Your father did.” Drabble.





	Your own darkness.

You're blind Baelfire. In a metaphorical way, of course, but it doesn't change the fact that you don't see everything.

 

In fact, you don't see what matters.

 

Oh, yeah, you see that your father loves you and that he cares for you, because you're not _that_ blind. And you also see the darkness around him, _in_ him.

 

But there are things that you can't see, and it's both a sad and tragic thing.

 

On the other hand, you can see that there are darkness in him, terrible forces that are going to control him, and it scares you.

 

You can see that he is falling, in order to save you, and even if you know that he has good intentions, in fact, you're still scared by him.

 

Because there are things you don't know.

 

You tell your father that he killed Beowulf, that he is a monster, and you begin to hate him for that.

 

And in a way, you're quite right, because it's this which is happening.

 

But you're also wrong.

 

The truth is, Baelfire, that you weren't able to see the darkness in your own heart.

 

(How could you ? After all, you are just a child, who just  wanted  his father to do the right thing.

 

It was never supposed to be you, the one who could be tempted by darkness.)

 

Your father did.

 

And as he erases your memory, he saves you, for the second time (third in fact, but you remember nothing about it and you don't know anything about the deal your father made in the past),  and what changes now is that he saves you  _from yourself_ . 

 

H e stops you from falling, even though he perfectly knows that it will just do one thing : it will make you even more go far away from him, it will make the distance between you and him more worst than before. 

 

And he accepts it, because your happiness and you being far from darkness is the most important thing for him, at least, right now.

 

He sacrifice s his relationship with you, so you would never discover who you could have been.

 

Someone like him.

 

He stopped you from doing this, and he helped you  staying someone good, someone who would do the good choice.

 

And yes, maybe that you should thank him for that.

 

And Baelfire, do you know the saddest thing of it ?

 

_You will never know._

 

 


End file.
